I. Field of Use
The subject matter described herein relates to techniques for operating a Baccarat game. For example, techniques for implementing late bets in a Baccarat game are disclosed.
II. Description of the Related Art
In general, commercially available versions of the game of Baccarat generally provide game participants a choice of three standard bets per hand: BANK, PLAYER and/or TIE. And while other side bets are sometimes accepted, both standard bets and side bets are accepted by casinos only prior to the beginning of each hand.